


веди меня туда, где я тебя найду

by marshall_line



Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>даже если тебе это больше не нужно</p>
            </blockquote>





	веди меня туда, где я тебя найду

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



сучжон всё ещё не могла понять, правильно ли она поступает, надо ли ей это или нет. да даже если и нет, а надо ли это. машина тэён стояла в конце улицы, где жила сучжон. всего пару шагов — и будь что будет. тэён помигала ей фарами. дороги ни назад, ни вперёд за этим светом не было видно.

сучжон ничего не оставалось, только закинуть сумку в багажник и сесть на пассажирское сидение рядом с тэён. та завела двигатель, и они тронулись с места. тэён не проронила ни слова с тех пор, как они встретились. у сучжон не было надобности что-либо у неё спрашивать. разве что ей очень хотелось вмазать тэён пощёчину и не одну. 

впрочем, желание было взаимным.

— мы едем в чонджу. 

— мне всё равно.

— надолго.

— мне всё равно.

— если тебе всё равно, я высажу тебя на углу и делай потом, что хочешь.

сучжон не ответила, но тэён её нигде не высаживала. было слишком холодно, а отпустить сучжон в такой лёгкой куртке она не могла. будто тебя волнует моё здоровье. ты права. они ехали ещё пару часов в полной тишине. тэён не решалась включить радио или заговорить. у неё болели щёки — от чужих слёз и обид, а сучжон прятала руки в карманы. они не были глубокими, в них не поместился бы даже телефон, но сучжон пыталась.

порвёшь. порву, ты же смогла. 

— я тебя.

— я знаю.

— обычно говорят, что _тоже_.

— но я тебя не ненавижу.

сучжон хотела добавить _не нужно, я не за этим здесь_ , но в этот момент тэён посмотрела ей в глаза; лишь ночь и сожаления, — больше ничего сучжон в них не видела, ведь тэён никогда не давала увидеть. своё сокровенное — для кого бережёшь? ей хотелось сказать правду, может, им стало бы легче, но. тэён не ответила. 

рассвет в чонджу сучжон пропустила. она заснула как раз под утро, накрытая курткой тэён. во сне она улыбалась. в другое время тэён её такой не видела, потому что. улыбаться тэён означало ломать себя. этого сучжон не собиралась делать. солнце начинало для них новый день, а у тэён болели глаза и совсем не от света, больше от своего невысказанного. они ехали дальше, а дальше у них ничего не было.

они оставили машину на парковке, а саму парковку — позади. тэён сказала, что пешком дойти проще и. сучжон пошла, будто другого выбора у неё не было. а его действительно не было. не в этой жизни и не с тэён.

сучжон надела её куртку поверх своей, было не очень комфортно, но не настолько холодно. тэён была меньше сучжон, а все её вещи — наоборот. она в них обычно утопала. сучжон казалось, что тэён покупала их специально для неё. и они почему-то никогда не пахли духами тэён, только её собственными, даже когда сучжон их не носила.

тэён не просила куртку обратно, хотя было заметно, что ей не намного теплее без неё. сучжон и не думала отдавать, просто она уже знала: если тэён ничего не просила, — она в этом не нуждалась. тэён шла впереди, вела куда-то, а сучжон следовала за ней, потому что. ну почему, а? ты ходила за мной по пятам с детства, будем считать это привычкой. сучжон промолчала.

они остановились только раз, у магазина. сучжон осталась на улице. она старалась ни о чём не думать. сумка оттягивала плечо, и это не давало сучжон сосредоточиться. тэён вернулась с пакетом в зубах и двумя стаканчиками кофе. она выглядела глупо, но всё же так, как сучжон её когда-то запомнила. кофе не грел, и взгляд тэён тоже.

— у тебя внутри, наверное, всё замёрзло.

— мне не холодно.

— врёшь.

сейчас сучжон была так похожа на, что тэён пришлось закрыть глаза. сучжон — это сучжон, даже если с ней было сложнее. хотя раньше тэён казалось, что это не так. может, поэтому они были именно здесь, и напротив тэён стояла именно она, а не кто-то другой. признайся, что смотришь на меня и видишь кого-то ещё. ты сама решила сесть в мою машину. это не ответ.

тэён улыбнулась так горько и с такой болью, что её бы обнять и спрятать, а. сучжон себе этого позволить не могла. не потому, что была младше, просто она уже знала: если тэён ничего не просила, — она в этом не нуждалась. ты до сих пор так думаешь? а ты когда-нибудь мне отвечаешь? и они снова молчали. тэён была меньше, но старше и оттого несчастнее.

сучжон нечем было с ней поделиться. у неё внутри тоже, наверное, всё замёрзло. на тебе две куртки, тебе не должно быть холодно. не должно, но холодно. не врёшь? тебе я никогда не вру. тэён не плакала, а всё равно казалось, что по щекам текли слёзы. и почему-то горячие. сучжон хотела их вытереть и даже потянулась рукой к её лицу, но в последний момент опустила. 

— тебе это не нужно.

— не нужно.

им не хватало друг на друга правды, а главное — слов. сучжон копила их в себе, чтобы в раз всё высказать, а. тэён просто не умела с ней говорить о том, в чём боялась признаться самой себе. слёзы, которых вроде и не было, прекратились сами.

сучжон ничего не могла сделать с тем, к чему они в итоге пришли. для тэён итогов не было, а сучжон просто не спешила их озвучивать. эта дорога закончилась. в доме, где жили родители тэён, было мрачно, но сучжон впервые чувствовала что-то похожее на уют. тэён ходила по комнатам и включала свет.

сучжон не спрашивала, зачем тэён привезла её в этот город, привела в этот дом. сучжон нужны были ответы, но не на эти вопросы. её волновало совсем другое, только вот. тебе же всё равно. и сучжон стоило бы согласиться, но она больше не знала наверняка. неважно, сколько дней или недель они собирались здесь провести, это ничего не могло изменить, пока тэён молчала, а сучжон делала в ответ то же самое.

тэён забрала у неё сумку и ушла наверх. через пару минут она позвала её к себе. сучжон устала и ехать, и идти, и просто находиться рядом с тэён, но что-то всё же держало. и это что-то длилось который год. твоя придуманная детская влюблённость. может быть, но ты её всё-таки приняла и не раз. я была глупа. а я не умнее.

в этой комнате свет не горел. когда глаза адаптировались к тьме, сучжон заметила тэён. кровать стояла под окном; она была огромная, двухместная, а. тэён — в десять раз меньше неё, ну куда же ещё-то. она растворялась в белом. сучжон присела на край. её будто впустили в мир, который когда-то был наглухо закрыт. может, и для самой его обитательницы.

сучжон не понимала, что после этого должно было последовать.

— решим всё завтра.

— это завтра было вчера.

и позавчера, и в прошлом году; этого завтра не было и не будет никогда. тэён смотрела на сучжон, и в темноте она выглядела совсем иначе. не была собой. это ранило тэён так сильно, что она с трудом сдержала подступившие слёзы. больше всего на свете ей хотелось разрыдаться и не останавливаться ещё пару часов. раньше помогало, а потом она разучилась.

сучжон повернулась к ней и. зря она это сделала. тэён лежала, разбитая в своей тишине, и прятала лицо в ладонях. и это стало последней каплей. как бы сучжон себя не заставляла, а противиться тому, что сидело у неё внутри, она не могла. разреши мне. тэён не знала, что она просила, но всё же кивнула. сучжон наклонилась, отняла руки от лица и поцеловала тэён так, как она только умела. уже давно не по-детски, но всё так же влюблённо.

— мне больно.

— мне тоже.

сучжон целовала её всю ночь, не давая слезам тэён пролиться. от этой искренней любви у неё разбивалось то, что было её сердцем. ты говорила, что ненавидишь. но это никогда не означало, что я не могу чувствовать к тебе что-то ещё. лучше бы это была только ненависть.

у сучжон горячие губы, и всё, что ей надо было сказать, она говорила ими. по-прежнему молча. тэён ничему не верила, но тянулась к её губам снова, просто чтобы согреть то, что давно в ней остыло. сучжон отдавала всё своё тепло и всё своё неслучившееся счастье, лишь бы тэён не было так бесконечно и отвратительно больно. от самой себя.

боль не заканчивалась, и всё это тоже.

проснувшись утром, сучжон не ожидала увидеть тэён рядом с собой. они очень давно не просыпались вместе в одной постели. впрочем, они никогда и ничего не делали вместе. кроме тех редких случаев, например, как сейчас, когда приходилось мириться друг с другом. их отношения не были понятны им самим и больше напоминали утро-ночь. словно днём их просто ничего не могло связать. кто ты мне. а кем бы ты хотела, чтобы я была, если ты вообще чего-то хочешь. чего хотела тэён, сучжон не знала и вряд ли узнает.

и всё же этим утром забивать голову тем, чем она обычно была забита, сучжон не собиралась. видеть тэён такой — по-настоящему достижимой — было странно. она крепко сжимала пальцами край одеяла и хмурила во сне брови, а. когда сучжон притянула её к себе (такую маленькую и крохотную, разваливающуюся на части от любого прикосновения; тронь — ничего в руках уже не будет), тэён расслабилась. было спокойно.

может, впервые. может, в последний раз. сучжон не думала, сучжон просто жила в этом моменте, пока тэён не открыла глаза и не забилась в её руках, как в клетке. кто из них действительно в ней был, а кто себя запер. отпусти. даже если отпущу, ты никуда не улетишь. крылья у тебя заново так и не отросли. тэён затихла. солнце снова освещало им день. сучжон закрывала собой его лучи. тьма внутри тэён затмевала их всех.

— надо что-то с этим делать.

— с чем.

— с тем, чего у нас больше нет.

— а оно было для того, чтобы пропасть?

— оно было, чтобы мы его сохранили.

— у тебя не получилось.

и больше не получится уже точно.

они не пробовали начать что-то заново (слишком много лет _всего_ до этой точки) или пытаться продолжить (слишком мало между). сучжон думала, что они здесь за тем, чтобы друг друга починить. она всё же была немного наивной. сучжон по-прежнему верила, что она что-то могла сделать. 

её тихое _мне всё равно_ плавно перетекало в громкое _я хочу помочь, если ты позволишь_. тэён не позволяла, и от этого проще не становилось никому.

(но) в руках сучжон ей иногда было спокойно. правда, спокойно.

в клетке ещё хватало места.

дом родителей тэён был похож на детскую сказку. сначала, а проведя в нём неделю, сучжон никаких сказок больше не видела. детство не пропитывается отчаянием, а. его было тут полно. возможно, лишь потому, что тэён снова сюда вернулась. а может, оно никуда и не пропадало.

в чонджу не на что было посмотреть, если ты не был туристом. город как город, один из многих в южной кореи. поэтому тэён водила сучжон за собой по каким-то улочкам и магазинам, спрятанным глубоко-глубоко, подальше от глаз не местных. сучжон нравилось, хотя ей казалось, что тэён пыталась увести её от себя туда, где она её никогда не найдёт. а сучжон возвращалась; что бы ни случилось, куда бы сучжон не попала, пути к тэён были под её ногами. главным было вовремя их найти. сучжон, наверное, найдя их все, не заметила и растеряла.

— давай домой.

— устала?

— нет, просто там я не смогу тебя потерять.

— а разве ты ещё не?

желание ударить тэён возникло снова. почему ты делаешь всё только хуже. по-другому меня не научили. тэён была отчаянием своего дома, детства и тем, кем являлась сейчас. она была всем на свете, но не была собой. ни с сучжон, ни с кем-то ещё. тэён могла бы с, но. _ох_ , вот-вот и она проговорится, потому что сучжон смотрела на неё чужими глазами.

(она _всегда_ смотрела чужими глазами)

или тэён слишком хотелось, чтобы было именно так. 

ты проводишь параллели. с чего ты взяла. ты смотришь на меня так пристально, словно пытаешься найти во мне того, кто должен быть на моём месте, а его нет и не будет. _но_ , сучжон. и не будет, потому что ты или глупа, или позволила своему одиночеству отобрать у тебя всех, кто пытался тебе помочь. ты всё ещё здесь, значит, у него не. всё у него получилось, только у него одного и получилось. сучжон трясло от гнева, а. тэён, опустив голову, опять была той маленькой и крохотной, и—

они стояли посреди улицы, это был то ли вечер, то ли ночь (временные рамки замкнулись), и сучжон прекрасно понимала, что может сорваться: или она всё-таки ударит тэён, или. я тебя обниму, потому что ещё немного и кому-то будет больнее, чем уже есть. тэён кивнула, подошла ближе и обняла сучжон сама. и так крепко; так крепко, — это была её последняя попытка дать поверить сучжон, что всё у них сложится. ты уверена?

тэён промолчала. что ещё от неё стоило ожидать. 

сучжон ничего не добавляла. она просто обнимала её. и всё, _и всё_. 

ночь была холодная, а когда она не, но. сучжон грела тэён, как могла, даже если саму себя согреть ей было нечем (и некем).

— ничего не сложится, ничего.

кажется, они пытались прибраться. тэён поскользнулась на только-только вымытом полу, а. сучжон подхватила её в последний момент перед падением на пол, хотя в итоге они свалились вместе. ковёр под тэён был жёсткий, и она хотела поскорее встать, но. сучжон нависла над ней и не давала пошевелиться. мы не закончили уборку. неужели тебя она так волнует. что-то же должно. пусть эти пару минут тебя будут волновать лишь мои руки и губы. _пусть_. ковёр был жёсткий, от него на спине тэён оставались следы, когда она выгибалась. в тот момент это значения не имело.

было ли ей больно или приятно, было ли хоть что-то, а.

сучжон думала, что тоже, тоже делает только. всё было плохо раньше и плохо будет всегда, но можно постараться, чтобы было ещё хуже.

сучжон не старалась; итог был, если был, тем же, что и прежде.

— хватитхватитхватитхватит _хватит_. хватит.

— как скажешь, тэён, как скажешь.

на самом деле тэён говорила это по одной причине: чтобы не сломать в себе те барьеры, которые строились в ней годами; тронь — ничего в руках уже не будет. сучжон перестала (делать то, чего не хотела тэён, она не имела права), поднялась и забрала с собой ведро и швабру. тэён лежала на ковре, от него ужасно болела спина, но она лежала и не двигалась. у неё не было сил; от своей беспомощности хотелось выть. тэён не издала ни звука.

никакие моющие средства не могли перебить запах отчаяния.

сучжон казалось, что отчаянием стала и она сама.

сказок не было, сказки им никто не написал и, в общем-то, писать их было некому. только этой истории, какой бы она ни была, нужен был финал, где.

кому-нибудь когда-нибудь обязательно станет легче.

и кому же, _кому?_ (и прошу, прошу _поскорее_ )

тэён вернулась из магазина; еда, вода, одежда — больше ничего и не нужно (казалось бы; жаль, тэён не могла купить за деньги для них двоих покоя) сучжон отказалась идти с ней, что было вполне логично. странно, что тэён вообще спросила, пойдёт она или нет. тэён вернулась и первое, что она увидела, когда разулась, было мыльным пузырём, а. после — ещё и ещё; их было так много, так много. если бы они не лопались, от их количества лопнул бы дом. тэён восторженно смотрела на то, как они приплывали к ней из кухни и как растворялись, будто их здесь и не было.

тэён лопнула один пальцем; она — не дом, но в ней наверняка от этого что-то да. сучжон-а! сучжон-а, _отзовись_. я на кухне, плыви сюда. ко мне. и — ах — тэён поплыла. на кухне пузырей, конечно, было намного больше. тэён даже не сразу заметила среди них сучжон. та стояла у раковины, а вокруг неё были разбросаны бутылочки, в которых всегда продавали мыльную воду для таких случаев. когда и где ты это взяла? есть ли разница? я вылила всё-всё в раковину, а. теперь везде пузыри. это так здорово, тэён, так здорово. и сучжон, _боже_ , сучжон улыбалась. она была как ребёнок; как та самая девочка (ещё не успевшая вырасти на две головы выше тэён), которая ходила за ней по пятам, дёргала за подол платья и хмурилась на свою сестру, потому что та не разрешала играть со старшими.

— а помнишь.

— а есть что?

— мне бы хотелось.

— мне тоже, сучжон-а, тоже, _очень_.

сучжон кружила её и смеялась. тэён чувствовала себя немного, но. мы же можем быть счастливыми, а? я не знаю, не знаю, только если. у тебя найдётся на это смелости. найдёшь, попробуешь? и тэён, наверное, собиралась что-то ответить, как. пузырей не стало, — и не стало всего этого. что-то громко щёлкнуло и вернуло их на землю. сучжон всё ещё держала в своих руках руки тэён (дрожащие; вот-вот, совсем чуть-чуть — и они должны были рассыпаться), а. тэён просто не могла их высвободить. мы пробовали, сучжон, _быть_. какими-то, но смотри, _смотри_. никакого толку.

у тэён были её отчаяние и безнадёга, а. для сучжон места всё же не было.

дверцы в чужую клетку захлопнулись за её спиной.

— сестра говорила, что ты не прилагаешь усилий, если знаешь, что их всё равно не будет достаточно.

— она говорила. обо мне?

— конечно. она всегда—

и тут на сучжон навалилось осознание. она бы точно упала или пошатнулась, но сучжон почему-то стояла на ногах твёрдо и уверенно. то, как загорелись глаза тэён, когда она задала вопрос: кто-то бросил спичку в солому — и она мгновенно вспыхнула. и так же быстро погасла, но сучжон хватило. хватило, чтобы понять. она столько лет притворялась, что ничего не видела; догадывалась, что есть этот призрачный _кто-то_ , а. оказалось, что всё просто: своё сокровенное — ты так долго его прятала. ты пыталась меня увести, как можно дальше от того, что творилось у тебя внутри и в твоей такой глупой, глупой, глупой голове. ты пыталась.

и я рада, что ты делала хоть что-то.

— ключи от машины висят в прихожей.

— зачем мне это знать.

— я никогда тебя не держала.

— да, ведь это _я_ держала себя. рядом с тобой.

у тэён болели щёки от слёз; они лились и лились, им дали разрешение — и они не собирались останавливаться. больше никто их не вытрет, никто—

(прошу, прошу _поскорее_ )

и сучжон отпустила руки тэён.

тэён не спалось. она спустилась вниз выпить воды, только за этим, а. услышала разговор (одну лишь сторону). тэён не желала его слушать, но как получилось. и ей пришлось заткнуть себе рот краем футболки, потому что—

— ты говорила, что я не смогу, — и я не смогла.

моего счастья не хватило, и сил у меня не осталось. больше потому, что я наконец-то перестала верить. и сдалась. она пропадёт, но с меня достаточно. быть чьим-то якорем — быть якорем самому себе. а это не надо ни ей, ни мне. ты знаешь адрес, конечно ты его знаешь, так что. спаси её. у тебя всегда получалось лучше, чем у меня. жаль, я поняла это только сейчас.

и жаль, что она — нет.

а потом сучжон ушла.

ключи всё так же висели на крючке, где было им место.

больше тэён её не видела и вряд ли когда-нибудь увидит. (но) у сучжон всё будет, как надо. у сучжон будет, у неё должно. после всего.

ей одной станет легче.

(в клетке никого не осталось, никого)

тэён жила в доме своих родителей и вела образ жизни человека, который делал всё, чтобы снова быть. собой. для себя. было невероятно сложно, но тэён очень старалась. иногда она покупала мыльные пузыри, ставила бутылки на полку и никогда-никогда их не надувала. все её вещи теперь были по размеру, хотя чужой запах почему-то не хотел выветриваться. никакая стирка не помогала, но. тэён просто казалось, просто казалось, а.

в общем-то, ей было неплохо. ха, только тоскливо; тоску можно было заглушить, совсем не надолго, но можно было. этот огромный дом для неё — маленькой и крохотной — был напоминанием о том, что она многое потеряла и многого сама не смогла сберечь, потому что. не прилагала усилий и. своё сокровенное она спрятала так далеко и так глубоко, что растеряла все к нему пути, но. однажды в её дверь позвонили.

и, конечно, тэён открыла.

она не могла не, ведь даже если она забыла дорогу, кто-то её помнил—

(солнце начинало новый день, и тэён была ему бесконечно рада, _ох_ )

— джессика?

_— ты всё-таки меня нашла._

_— просто ты наконец-то позволила мне это сделать._

_(и ты сама_

_меня_

_к себе вела)_


End file.
